


【民诺】喔！我亲爱的世子殿下呀！（全一回）

by kaihei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihei/pseuds/kaihei
Summary: 有错字等晚点回来抓...





	【民诺】喔！我亲爱的世子殿下呀！（全一回）

**Author's Note:**

> 有错字等晚点回来抓...

月黑风高夜，蛙鸣声渐轻。  
空气中弥漫着让人昏昏欲睡的催眠因子，守夜的小侍偷偷打了个哈欠揉了揉眼，正准备扭扭脖子活动一下的片刻，后颈上一阵钝痛后便失去了知觉整个人软了下来。亏得动手的人在他身后扶了一把，这才缓缓让晕过去的人靠着柱子坐到了地上。  
这边确定把人安定好了之后，就见这身着夜行衣的身影转身挨着闭上的门窗一处处娴熟地摸去，摸到一处松动后，便掀开窗缝后闪身入屋，还不忘再次把窗合上。  
屋内只在角落里留了盏光线柔和的长明灯，还是之前不知道哪儿找来的堪舆师说的，说是就小世子的命格和住所格局来看，需要点着一盏长明灯，方能保小世子一世平安，王妃便嘱托了宫人在这屋内不会影响小世子休息的角落里点了长明灯时时供着。  
就着这长明灯的光线，夜行客蹑手蹑脚走到了内室床边，床边的帘子只放下了一半，床上躺着的人正呼吸绵长地睡熟了。夜行客慢慢褪下鞋子放在了床榻上，而后褪下夜行衣，只留了单薄的中衣后，慢慢从没放下的那半边帘子处爬到了床上。  
还没爬到睡熟的人身侧躺好，就有两只不怎么规矩的手摸向了自己，深夜闯入的这位在并不清晰的床帐中挑了挑眉，也不再往床头爬了，“我以为你睡着了，还特别小心怕吵到你。”  
“本来是等你等得快睡着了，可是北边那扇窗开合的声音太大，被吵醒了。”手的主人说话声还有点慵懒，似是刚睡醒，不过手上摸索着的动作可就不像是刚睡醒那般了，“说好了熄灯就来的，怎么这么晚才来？”  
“这不是今晚加训时，林家那小子犯了错么，风月主要大家连带罪，全员一并受罚，所以才出来晚了。”抓住已经把自己中衣彻底松散开的那双手，轻轻把人往怀里带了带，“好了别闹了，帝努你明天一早还有早课，早点睡吧。”  
“可是这会儿我都不困了。”李帝努往后拱了拱身子，拉开点距离在黑暗中眯着眼看着面前隐约可见的轮廓，然后全凭着感觉摸索着凑了过去，亲吻在了那凉凉软软的唇上。  
被吻住的人愣了愣，却还是笑着搂紧了怀里人，让这个本来单纯的亲吻变得越发火热而黏糊了起来，在衾被覆盖住的温度也逐渐开始升温。  
“渽民呐……”好不容易松开嘴喘息的时候，吸入的都是对方身上清凉好闻的气息，李帝努感觉自己的脑袋里有些混乱了，但还是忍不住傻笑着唤着面前人的名字。  
“嗯，我在这儿呢。”罗渽民一只手抚上了怀里人的脸庞，感受到他弯起的嘴角，忍不住又凑近了些，吻了吻才分开没多久的双唇，“就做一次，不然明天你起不来挨骂的话，可别怨我。”  
“呀！罗花郎！就你话多！快点！”  
“遵命，世子殿下……”  
一室旖旎，半掩着的床帐掩住了些许的呻吟呜咽声，却随着床上的动作而晃动个没完，泻出春光无限。

说到世子殿下和花郎的关系，大概得从早前宫中每年的盛宴之上，百官需要携带家眷与会说起。那时才及舞勺之年的小世子殿下，遇到了那新晋达官贵族之列的罗家小公子，只是那会儿罗家小公子并未入花郎之列。  
但也是那一次盛宴之上，正带着世子殿下一同在后花园里攀爬假山冒险的时候，罗家小公子被路过准备赴宴的风月主一眼看中了，之后懵懂间便被自家爹娘卖了一般送到了花郎的住所里，开始了属于罗花郎的学习之旅。  
其实罗渽民最开始对做花郎并没什么特别大的情绪，不过一想到将来能在离那个甜甜的软糯小世子近一点的地方学习，时不时还能见上一面，罗渽民立马点头应下了，并没有别家孩子那般哭哭闹闹不舍得离开家的样子。  
而小世子殿下那会儿听闻新选上的一批花郎中，有那一晚和自己各种一起调皮捣蛋的罗家漂亮小公子后，也忍不住眯起眼笑得格外开心。  
大概，缘分就是那会儿开始的吧！  
只是其后两人这越走越近，越贴越负距离的亲密关系，是让人万万没想到的发展方向。  
不过小世子殿下和花郎二人倒也是挺会自欺欺人，总以为没人知道他们俩每每到了夜里就深入交流的亲密关系，殊不知有眼睛的都看出来平日里一见面两人的眼神中的那些猫腻了，也就两个当事人还以为自己掩藏的不错了。  
这大概就是“当局者迷旁观者清”的道理吧！

关于世子殿下和花郎的那些秘闻，自然也是很快随着各种风声传到了君主耳朵里。  
对于这个从小乖巧听话的小儿子，君主自然是有些诧异他做的最出格叛逆的事情，竟然是把花郎拐上自己床这样的事。  
只是君主向来宽容，便也就睁一只眼闭一只眼地默认了将来的“世子妃”会是个男人的可能性，并叮嘱宫内上下不许去世子面前说破，谁让做爹的最清楚自家的小世子是个脸皮特别薄但是脾气特别倔的人呢！  
就这样在世子殿下和花郎都以为自己演技卓越藏着掖着好些年后，君主提前半退位状态搂着自家王妃去过逍遥快乐的世外桃源生活，让那个修习了多年帝王之道的世子殿下替他监国治理。  
对于罗花郎来说，他眼里的世子殿下，是那个会笑眯眯抱着自己撒娇的漂亮团子，亲起来特别软特别糯。但是身在君王位，世子殿下就不能再是好脾气的样子了，只能板着脸不苟言笑地听着群臣的各种上奏。偶尔随风月主上朝，站在外殿的罗花郎总会偷偷抬眼去看殿内高高坐在上方的世子殿下微微蹙眉的严肃神情，总会忍不住在心里感叹自家世子殿下真的是特别帅气，让人特别想把他抱在怀里好好亲亲摸摸。当然，会有这样想法的只是罗花郎一个人罢了。群臣见到一脸威严的世子殿下，只觉得让人畏惧地腿软。  
入夜后又一次偷摸进世子寝宫的花郎，自是亲自服侍着世子殿下穿上了替用的朝服，拉着脸皮薄的世子殿下在外室的禅椅上欢愉了一番。  
朝服凌乱半敞开着挂在身上的世子殿下何曾在光线清晰的地方进行过这样香艳的床事，坐在罗花郎身上起伏喘息的时候，世子殿下也只是把头轻靠在花郎的肩窝里，暗暗想着下次绝不再如此轻易答应花郎的无理要求了。  
“世子殿下，你分心咯！”伴随着用力往上顶弄的姿势，满意地听到怀里人的呜咽声，罗花郎嘴角笑得格外开心，“在朝监国期间，怎能注意力不集中，做事可得一心一意才好啊，你说是不是呢？世子殿下？”  
“轻点……”世子殿下把所有的声音都藏在了花郎的颈侧，殊不知这软绵绵的求饶声和吹在颈侧的气息，只会激得花郎向上顶弄的动作频率又快了些，更重了点，这可让世子殿下再也无暇分心想未来，只能深陷在眼下的情事里不可自拔了。

邻邦女皇登基，特派使臣前来建交。  
作为代为监国的世子殿下自然是需要按照礼数招待，当使臣在看过花郎们献上的才艺后，忍不住向世子殿下提出了此次前来的另一目的。  
以往各国之间互建邦交，多以联姻为主，而多半都是嫁公主郡主等身份显赫的女儿家去邻邦。只是这次前来的邻邦性质有点特别，因为这次上位的可是个实打实的女皇陛下。当然世子殿下回首瞅了瞅自家有些人丁凋零的家谱，似乎也没有什么适婚眷属可以外出担起联姻大任了。世子殿下有点头疼地摸了摸自己的脖子，难不成得自己去担此大任？这个念头才出来，世子殿下立马就否决了，这可是想都不能想的念头，如果被自家那个醋心大的花郎知道了，还不得翻天了……  
最后还是邻邦使臣斗胆提议可否从献艺的花郎中挑选人选，去和自家女皇联姻，也算是解了邻邦朝臣一直担忧女皇无所出的问题。  
在群臣一番商议后，觉得此番也是最稳妥的方式了，毕竟花郎都是出身于达官贵人家最漂亮的孩子，身份地位本就不低。  
为此，风月主便也安排了画师前来挨个儿给花郎们画了画像，然后带着备好的画像上朝给世子殿下和邻邦使臣过目挑选，等选中了便会由使臣带回给他家女皇过目筹备迎亲婚宴等事宜。  
眼见着世子殿下如此给面子，亲自陪同挑选花郎的画像，邻邦使臣自然很是欣慰，深感将来两邦建交必然也会顺风顺水。  
本来相谈甚欢，慢慢挨个儿看着画像，却在某副画像前，邻邦使臣愣是停下了脚步，连说了一半的话都说不出了。世子殿下正等着他的下文说下去，还疑惑不解他停步是为何事，也不禁停下脚步回首看去，这不看还好，一看到那画像，世子殿下的嘴角都有点抽搐了。反倒是一直跟在身后的风月主忍不住抬手捂住嘴掩住那差点溢出来的笑意。  
“听闻贵国的花郎，都是人中龙凤，一顶一的好看……今日一见，真是各有各的……出色啊……”邻邦使臣憋了半天，也只能一边擦着额头的冷汗一边夸赞着眼前放在最中间的那副画像了。使臣偷偷用眼角瞥了瞥脸上没了笑意的世子殿下，有点担心自己是不是没有猜透世子殿下的意思，难不成这画上的人才是世子特意想要安排给自家女皇联姻的对象？可是……可是这也太难入眼了，这不是折辱自家的意思吗！  
正当使臣越揣测越愤慨的时候，忍不住想伸手去拿过那副无法入眼的画像扔给世子殿下，以表自己的抗议之际，世子殿下已经先行一步抓过那副丑的无法入眼看的画像卷了起来护在了自己怀里，还忙不迭对邻邦使臣道歉。  
在世子殿下好一番道歉之下，才算揭过这一页，使臣继续看了下去，而世子殿下则是没好气地瞪了一眼在一旁憋笑憋得快内伤的风月主。之后选中满意画像的进程倒是快了许多，使臣捧着选中的画像谢过世子殿下后，便先行退下回驿馆准备回程之事。  
留下一直憋得瑟瑟发抖的风月主站在一旁也没有离开的意思，静等世子殿下开口问话，奈何世子殿下抱着那副丑得没法看的画像就是坐在殿上也不说话。最后还是风月主于心不忍，开口说那幅画并非画师之作，应该是花郎们平时玩闹时候画的，不知怎么就混了进来，还望世子殿下海涵不要怪罪了。  
世子殿下仿佛泄了气一般，挥了挥手示意自己知道了，还叮嘱风月主应多多加强花郎的绘图之技，以免以后要当众作画展示才艺时丢人了。  
等风月主走了以后，世子殿下才慢慢打开一直被自己抱在怀里的画像，画像上的人是真的丑到猜不到是谁，可是世子殿下一看就猜到是谁了。这多半又是自家的小花郎故意混进去充数的画作，也不知道刚才看到画像的那一刻多让人头大，如果一没处理好，多日来努力的建邦之事就付诸东流白费了。  
越想越气的世子殿下决定，今晚就不传信息给花郎了。

只是他想着不传信息给花郎，花郎就会不来见他了吗？  
世子殿下终究还是低估了自家花郎。  
等世子殿下梳洗完，回到寝宫的时候，才进门，就被身后一个温热的人直接抱在怀里抵上了合上的房门。被拦在了寝宫外的宫人自然一阵慌乱，还以为出了什么岔子有贼人闯入，大喊着要去叫人，后来还是被室内世子那带着颤音的声音喝住了。宫人们安静下来静候世子殿下下一步指示时，却只听得些许暧昧的声响，隔着有些晃动的门板传来，众人瞬间都互相看着轻笑起来，最后还是年数最大的宫人赶着这群脸红着还想赖在这里继续听墙角的宫人散去，独自守在门口给室内的两人把风。  
室内只是在中衣外披着外衣的世子殿下正被一身常服的花郎压在门上亲得分不清今夕何夕了，两只手死命搂紧了花郎的脖子，生怕自己腿软地站不住而跪到地上出糗了。  
亲吻了好一会儿，两人面红耳赤分开些，世子殿下看着眼前还在笑得格外好看的花郎，顿时气不打一处来，想到了今日上朝时自己差点在邻邦丢脸的事，就忍不住推了一把花郎，把人推开后便也扶着门板，强撑着往内室走去。  
“帝努，怎么了？刚才不是亲得挺舒服的吗？”  
“闭嘴！”世子殿下有点生气地坐在了床沿，看着向自己走来的花郎，一时气急，抓过已经被自己藏在了枕边的那幅画像扔了过去，画卷滚落在花郎脚边，画上那画像就这样出现在花郎面前。  
花郎看到脚边的画卷自然知道自家世子到底在气什么，不然自己也不会特意早早窝在寝宫里等人回来了。弯腰拣起地上的画卷，拍了拍莫须有的灰，花郎笑盈盈地把画那在面前看了好一会儿，才继续往世子那边走去，“风月主都和我说了，所以我这不是来负荆请罪了么，别生气啦~我的世子殿下~”  
“罗花郎，建立邦交本就不易，如果此次事情砸在我手里，我如何对得起委托重任给我的父王他们！……罗渽民，我和你说话的时候，你别脱我衣服！”世子殿下奋起反抗快把自己扒光的罪魁祸首，可是并非真心要拒绝的情况下，只剩下欲拒还迎的情趣罢了。  
花郎似是很懂世子殿下那般，才把人扒光就拉过衾被裹住了世子殿下，抱紧在自己怀里轻轻晃着，“好了好了，帝努别气了，我这不也是想要帮你一把么。你看我们花郎都长得这么好看，如果给使臣看的都是好看的画像，他挑花眼了一时犹豫不决做不出决断，那你要怎么办？而且如果不小心他选上我去做他们的乘龙快婿了，那你会不会拒绝？我这不是特意来个反差，让对方有了一个落差比较后，更加容易快速选出合适人选么。而且我知道我亲爱的世子殿下最聪明了，一定能化干戈为玉帛，临场应变解决很多问题的。你看你做的这么好，我都忍不住要抱着你亲亲了！来，亲一个~”  
世子殿下何尝不懂花郎说的道理，只是，心理还是有点气，所以最后半推半就地就由着花郎趁自己不备时，又对自己动手动脚了。  
当晚，花郎自然是好好地给世子殿下道了歉，愣是压着世子殿下在床上做了三次，到最后世子殿下哼哼唧唧只会软软糯糯地撒娇求饶不要了。而世子殿下当然也达到了目的，亲自督促了花郎研习精进画技。  
你问花郎画哪儿了？这当然只有花郎和世子殿下才知道了。  
反正第二天帮世子殿下更衣整理的宫人可是红着脸愁了好久，才帮忙遮掩到看不真切。  
到这个时候，宫内上上下下这才搞明白了，原来她们那平日里那个聪慧又总是迷倒一片少女心的世子殿下，竟然是被那个漂亮的罗家小花郎压在身下的。  
为此宫内私下开赌约的人可是哀嚎了好一阵，消息不胫而走传到世子殿下耳中后，花郎更是连着吃了数日闭门羹。毕竟脸皮薄的世子殿下一直以为藏得挺好的，怎么就成了人尽皆知的喜事了呢？  
当然这都是后话了，暂且不表。

-完结-


End file.
